<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лоуренс и цимес by AlyonaSL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242495">Лоуренс и цимес</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL'>AlyonaSL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Night at the Museum (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Retelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Вы меня, конечно, спросите, как этот самый Лоуренс смог сделать всем больную голову, а себе личную радость? И я знаю, что я вам отвечу правду, а вы можете думать себе что хочете..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahkmenrah/Larry Daley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лоуренс и цимес</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ретеллинг рассказа А.Гугина   <a href="http://mishpoha.org/kukhnya-mishpokhi/254-krasnyj-borshch-i-firochka">"Красный борщ и Фирочка"</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ночному сторожу Музея естественной истории Лоуренсу Дэйли таки очень сильно повезло. Вы будете смеяться, но он устроил себе наконец личную жизнь.</p><p>Нет, сначала ему, конечно, не то чтобы не везло, сначала Лоуренса Дэйли никто за полноценного партнёра не считал, даже его бывшая жена Эрика. Вот Эрика особенно!</p><p>Когда эта самая Эрика выходила замуж за Дона — не какого-то там шлемазла, а брокера! — и бросала букет невесты, Лоуренс даже не поднял свой тухес от стула и продолжал спокойно кушать куриную ножку.</p><p>— Ай, я вас умоляю, мне почти сорок, и за всё это время если кто и смотрел на меня, так только чтобы спросить, как пройти в музей бесплатно!</p><p>Вы же помните, что Лоуренс работал ночным сторожем в этом самом музее.</p><p>А жил он после развода со своей мамой и старой ржавой тойотой, которая последние два года совсем не работала. Хотя мама Лоуренса тоже не работала. Из работающих во всей квартире был только Лоуренс. И все бы продолжалось так, как оно есть, если бы Лоуренсу не повезло.</p><p>И ему таки так повезло, что все не понимали как. Хотя да, экспонаты у него по ночам оживали, но — то такое сомнительное везение, верно?</p><p>В общем, в Лоуренса втрескался экспонат. И не какой-нибудь там вождь гуннов Аттила или восковой президент Рузвельт, а самый что ни на есть древнеегипетский фараон. С золотой скрижалью. Фараона звали Акменра, четвёртый фараон четвёртой династии, правитель Верхнего и Нижнего Египта. Но Лоуренс звал его «Ак», и фараон откликался.</p><p>За этим фараоном до Лоуренса полгода охотились все более или менее приличные экспонаты обоих полов, и даже экскурсовод Ребекка Хатман вздыхала о нём высокой грудью, а Ребекке Хатман таки есть чем вздыхать, что б вы себе там ни думали.</p><p>Одним словом, пока все портили себе нервы и хотели сделать личную жизнь с владельцем золотой скрижали, эту жизнь сделал себе ночной сторож Лоуренс Дэйли: потасканный тридцатишестилетний шлемазл с незавидной жилплощадью, десятилетним сыном и двумя табуретками имущества.</p><p>И кто бы мог подумать!</p><p>Вы меня, конечно, спросите, как этот самый Лоуренс смог сделать всем больную голову, а себе личную радость? И я вам, конечно же, отвечу. И я знаю, что я вам отвечу правду, а вы можете думать себе что хочете.</p><p>Однажды фараон Ак зашёл к Лоуренсу в комнату охраны по поводу сердца.</p><p>Не его сердца, а сердца уже его собственной мамы, мадам Шепсехерет. Та мама жила в Лондоне и как раз работала, в отличие от мамы Лоуренса: но когда выставка из Нью-Йорка приезжала в Британский музей, мадам Шепсехерет тоже оживала и делала сыночку больную голову, что тот никак не женится, а по этому поводу у неё болит сердце и сыночек явно хочет, чтобы мамочка померла ещё раз! И вот сыночек Ак пришёл к ночному сторожу Лоуренсу Дэйли посоветоваться за мамино сердце.</p><p>Но получилось, что он пришёл за мамино сердце, а получил сердце Лоуренса. И своё потерял.</p><p>Когда Ак в растерянных чувствах пришёл в комнату охраны, он потянул носом и тоже чуть не помер ещё раз. Потому что в комнате охраны пахло так, как когда-то давным-давно на берегах Нила, во дворце, где старая еврейская нянюшка будущего правителя готовила то, что самому будущему правителю даже пробовать не давали. Говорили — это еда простолюдинов. Но мама Лоуренса Дэйли за это название побила бы всех вениками и не дала бы плакать. Потому что эта еда называлась — цимес, который мама Лоуренса сготовила на еврейский Новый год и всучила своему сыну на работу. А никакая не еда простолюдинов. Но если Ак хотит так это называть, делайте что хочете, можно подумать, мне есть за это дело.</p><p>Тут дело в другом: Лоуренс сказал «Привет, Ак, хочешь попробовать?» — и Ак сказал, что таки да, конечно хочет, и что он четыре тысячи лет мечтал это поесть, и наконец-то его мечта исполнится. И она исполнилась. И Ак понял, что это то, что он искал всю свою жизнь и ещё четыре тысячи лет после. В смысле это цимес и Лоуренс. Или Лоуренс и цимес.</p><p>И когда он слопал всё и вытер рот рукой, как настоящий простолюдин, он почувствовал, что ему не хочется уходить. Хотя, конечно, придётся. Но потом он хочет прийти ещё раз. И он стал ходить каждую ночь в комнату охраны и просить, чтобы Лоуренс научил его это делать. В смысле — делать цимес, а не то, что вы подумали. Тому, что вы подумали, Ак сам кого хочете мог бы научить, а в особенности Лоуренса.</p><p>А за научить готовить цимес Лоуренс не то чтобы ломался, в его возрасте и в его статусе это смешнее цирка, поэтому согласился, взял у мамы рецепт, и теперь ему завидует даже Ребекка Хатман, несмотря на её объёмы и томные вздохи, и сам тот факт, что она таки женщина, а Лоуренс вовсе даже наоборот.</p><p>Так вы хочете узнать, что за такой цимес готовили Лоуренс вместе с Аком? Ну так я вам расскажу. Можете тоже приготовить и сделать себе счастливую жизнь, главное будьте здоровы и вовремя кушайте.</p><p>Вам нужна морковь. Берёте морковь, отрезаете пупочку сзаду, и она у вас есть. Положите её в сторону, а сами помойте под проточной водой изюм и чернослив, залейте горячей водой, чтобы стало мягенько. Главное, хорошенько разогрейте оливковое масло в каструлке с толстым дном, штоб шкворчало. И туда вывалите морковь, только до того порежьте кружочками.</p><p>Пока вы жарите морковь, посыпьте сверху сахар и корицу, влейте стакан воды и убавьте огонь так, как будто вам за него платить. Ну, то есть совсем-совсем тихенький чтоб. Накройте каструлку крышкой, и пусть ваша морковь там тушится себе молча до полуготовности.</p><p>Потом добавьте изюм и чернослив, ещё потушите под крышкой, а потом крышку уберите совсем и пусть оно теперь уже жарится, пока не выпарится вся вода.</p><p>Потом добавьте щепоточку соли и капельку перца — опять, как будто вам за них платить! — и мёд. Мёд просто вот непременно: древние египтяне и не менее древние евреи знали за вкусную еду, и мёд был в Древнем Египте священным продуктом и деликатесом: что не мешало некоторым еврейским нянюшкам добавлять его потихонечку себе в праздничный цимес.</p><p>Потом всё проще некуда.</p><p>Положите ложкой по тарелкам, что вышло, и суньте сверху пару листиков мяты, если найдёте. А если не найдёте — ну откуда, допустим, в комнате охраны мята? — то можно кушать так. И горячим, и холодным. Кладём, значит, это всё в тарелочку и ждём владельца скрижали, чтобы осчастливить его этим вот покушать и личной жизнью.</p><p>И чтоб вы мине были здоровы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>